Rising and Falling
by SuperShipper
Summary: Hoshi Akarui is you're average high school student. She's had her fair share of love, and heartbreaks. One of those heart-breakers, Kaoru Hitachiin, attempts to make amends for his horrible actions in middle school. Will she finally forgive him, or will she shoot him down before he has the chance to repeat history? (please note that the genres are subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! So, I'm trying to make a not sad or romantic fanfic!**

**Karkat: YOU'RE GOING TO FAIL**

**Me: *ignores* anyways, my last two fics have been way too serious and sad, so I haven't been making authors' notes, but my silence has ended!**

**Karkat: WE'RE ALL DOOMED**

**Me: Shoosh, now say what I told you to.**

**Karkat: NO**

**Me: *tackles Karkat* Say it!**

**Karkat: FINE!**

**Karkat: SUPERSHIPPER DOES NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB (WHATEVER THAT IS)**

**Me: :D Okay, we can start!**

* * *

_Snow gathered in clumps all over the ground. In the midst of the snow a fairly tall boy with red hair and gleaming yellow eyes. He holds something in his hands, and upon closer inspection one can see that it is indeed an envelope marked with the name Kaoru Hitachiin. Across from the young man, who we are assuming is Kaoru, there is a young lady. She is a bit shorter than the boy, with dark, curly brown hair and startlingly blue eyes. She seems to have an air of nervousness. Could this be a love confession? Indeed, it is._

_The boy, Kaoru holds up the note, "This was a nice letter." _

_She blushed, and struggled to find words, "Th-thanks."_

_He smirks, obviously amused by her lack of speech and proceeds to say, "but you put it on the wrong desk."_

_The girl could feel her heart plummeting through the floor, "What?"_

_He never stops smiling, "I'm Hikaru" he forces himself not to laugh at the look of utter devastation on her face, "between you and me, though, I think Kaoru likes some one else," she looks even more devastated, "but I do admit, you are pretty cute. How about me instead?"_

_She opened her mouth to reply, then closed it to ponder what to say. Hikaru(?) knew what was coming. She was going to say that she would be okay with Hikaru, and Hikaru(?) will then shoot her down._

_And then you, as the reader, can imagine the looks of shock on his face when she said, "I'm sorry."_

_Those two words shocked him to his very core, "Why?"_

_She began to tear up as she explained, "I'm sorry that you had to pose as your brother just to tell me you don't like me in that way," a tear trailed down her cheek, "I don't know what I did wrong, but, I'm sorry, Kaoru."_

_Kaoru/Hikaru stood speechless, unsure of what to say next. No one had *ever* been able to tell him and his brother apart. How could she? The unnamed girl looked down, and took his silence as confirmation. Then, unable to stand there for any longer, she ran off, hiding her face in her jacket sleeve._

_And all Hikaru/Kaoru could think, was of how badly he'd messed up._

* * *

Kaoru shudders at the memory, and looks at the girl currently standing in the doorway. She has a yellow dress on (school uniform) but still looks relatively similar to when she did back then. He can tell she recognizes him and a brief look of hurt crosses her features, but it disappears, making Kaoru wonder if it ever happened in the first place.

/unnamed girl's perspective/

Oh, crud, it's him. That big butt-face that toyed with my feelings back in middle school. I see a recognition on his face and will the hurt to leave mine. The last thing this guy needs is to know that I've been in emotional pain ever since he stabbed my heart. I shouldn't be so mean, though. He could have changed, but the look of mischief that flashes in the eyes of him and his twin brother, Hikaru, I can tell that the devil-twins are still there, and always will be.

* * *

**A/N First chapter...Done! There's going to be more, but this is just to test the waters, so to speak. Leave a fav and review (maybe even a follow :D) because there will definitely be more.**

**Karkat: WHOOP-DEE-DO**

**Me: Quiet, you! I am leaving my comfort zone and trying not to make it sad, romantic, or short.**

**Karkat: YOU'RE FAILING AT THAT**

**Kanaya: I Must Agree With Karkat, This Prologue Was Short, Tear-Jerking, And Romantic**

**Me: Fudge! *face contorts in pain* Must. Make. Funny. Story. Can't. Be. Sad! But seriously, I hope you guys like this fanfic, so far... *gets evil look in eye when thinking about further events, and no matter how much she tries, they will be sad, oh so very sad.***

**Karkat: HOLY CRAP! EVEN HER AUTHORS' NOTES END IN CLIFFHANGERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

With the memory of that day still lingering in the back of my mind, I slowly take in the rest of my surroundings. There are six boys and one...cross-dressed girl. I probably shouldn't ask what's up with that. One of the blondes walks up to me.

"Hello there, princess," He says, smiling. He cups my chin in his hand and inquires, "What brings a lovely lady such as yourself to our humble little host club?" _Humble? _I think, looking this guy over, _he's obviously waiting for me to swoon into his arms or something. _

I take his hand out from under my chin, a light red brushing my cheeks,"Isn't this place supposed to be abandoned?" That's what I had originally thought, abandoned means alone, and I am perfectly fine with alone. Here, I'm not alone.

He looks taken aback, "Haven't you ever heard of the Ouran Host Club?" he pauses, just enough time for me to shake my head, and starts to explain, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, a club where rich and handsome young men, such as myself, entertain young ladies who are also very wealthy. Just think of it as Ouran's private playground for the rich and beautiful," I slowly inch to the door, and he grabs my chin again. Has he ever heard of personal space?

"So what's your type? The wild type?" He shows me to a really tall guy, then points to the small blond next to him, "The boy-lolita type?" He then goes to a guy with glasses, "The cool type?" to the set of devil twins, "The little devil type?" and goes to the cross-dressed girl, who smiles at me apologetically, "The natural type?" and he brings his face closer to mine, "Or perhaps, you like my type, the princely type?"

That's too close. I back away, my back hitting the door, and this guy's still talking! I turn the doorknob, hopefully I can leave and forget this whole ordeal, but what kind of story is that? He notices me leaving and runs up to me, "Oh, no, princess, a lady such as yourself should not leave without getting hosted at least once."

I sigh, and shake my head again, "No, thank you." even I can hear the irritation in my voice. He must be oblivious, because he goes into this rant of how 'no girl can leave here unhappy,' oh, please.

The guy with glasses, the cool type, I think comes up to me and says, "He's not going to stop unless you choose." Was that a warning or a threat? Fine, then, if I must choose, I better think about who to pick. My eyes go straight to that boy-lolita, he's pretty adorable, and looks harmless enough. It's his friend, the _wild _type, that worries me. So, cute little kid is out. I look over at the cool type who just warned(threatened?) me. He...seems more scary than cool. So he's out. I'm not even going to look at the devil twins. As my eyes pass over Kaoru, he smiles at me. That cute, mischievous smile that I fell in love- NO! I have no more feelings for him. That leaves the giant windbag or the cross-dresser. At least she's a girl.

I walk over to her, "Er, can I...request you?"

She smiles at me, "Of course, let's go over to that table over there," she points to an empty table. I walk over there with her, passing the blond windbag on my way. He looks heartbroken and goes into a corner, starting to grow mushrooms. You heard me, mushrooms. How weird can this place get? When we sit, the "natural" pours tea into a cup for each of us.

I try to make conversation, "So, uh, why are you here?"

She gives me a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"

Now it's my turn to look skeptical, "Well, this place is where boys talk to girls, and you're kind of not a boy-" I'm cut off as a hand clamps over my mouth.

Panic flashes in her eyes, "How do you know?"

I point to the hand on my mouth, and she takes it away sheepishly. "I know because it's obvious, I mean, how could it not be?" I've always been observant, and the way she talks, walks, and moves practically scream 'girl'.

She blushes, and says, "Yeah, I'm a girl," and with my questioning look she explains how she broke an EIGHT MILLION YEN vase and how she now has to work in a host club for a bunch of boys who 'entertain' girls. She also explains that she's a natural, because she can charm girls without resorting to acting. I also learn how we're in the same class, but have never really talked before-she was always around Kaoru in class.

I smile and say, "You don't have to 'charm' me or anything, I'll be fine with just being friends."

Her eyes widen, and she smiles back, "Yeah, it'll be nice to have a friend come once in a while, but anyways, why are you here?"

I explain to her about how I was looking for somewhere to be alone (apparently such a place does not exist in this school) and opened the door to a supposedly abandoned music room, only to get assaulted by rose petals and a blond wind bag.

She laughs and says, "That would be Tamaki-sempai. I'm Fujioka Haruhi, the boy-lolita is Honey-sempai, the 'wild' one is Mori-sempai, the cool one is Kyoya-sempai, and the twins are Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san." I almost wince at the names of the twins, then realize something.

"You mean that the cute little kid over there is older than us?" My eyes widen at the fact she called him "sempai".

She laughs even louder, "That was my reaction at first, too, but yes, our boy-lolita's seventeen years old." I can feel my jaw drop. I could have never seen that coming, but it's here. That adorable little kid is older than me.

Haruhi seems pleased by my reaction and says, "But what I don't know is your name."

Oh yeah, my name, I forgot to tell her in the surprise of that boy being older than me. "Well, I'm Akarui Hoshi, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

/Kaoru's point of view/

I need to apologize to her, but she wouldn't even look at me. She just went straight with Haruhi and didn't give me a second glance. I do admit it, I was a jerk, especially when she actually was able to tell that I was tricking her and pretending to be my brother. That day, I broke her heart, like so many others, but this time, I had not meant to. The minute I realized she actually meant the fact that she knew I wasn't my brother struck a chord with me, and I felt something that I thought I would never feel for another human being. I felt love for the the girl who I only met once. The only one who seemed to actually like me for me, not my Hitachiin name, and I blew it. That's why I'm so desperate to make sure Hikaru doesn't mess things up with Haruhi. I don't want him to feel that sense of loss that comes when a truly unique girl comes around.

"Kaoru?" I hear my brother say next to me, I must have been spacing out too much. Hikaru follows my line of gaze, and sees the Hoshi sitting with Haruhi. Hikaru seems to not recognize her, but he glances at our guests, they seem very unimpressed.

I feel a hand jerk my face towards Hikaru, "Kaoru," He says, "don't space out on me like that," his voice is in a seductive whisper, but I can hear the note of real concern. "I was so worried."

I (mostly)fake an apologetic look, "I-I'm sorry Hikaru," I say, "I was just distracted, that's all, our guests all look so pretty today."

He brings me closer to him, "No, Kaoru, I won't allow you to look at anyone other than me."

The girls at our table flush red and go "MOE! MOE!"

Only Haruhi and Hoshi look unimpressed.

* * *

**A/N Yay! Another chapter! ****Thanks for the nice reviews! Please leave a favorite and a review (also a follow :D) I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, or anyone except for Hoshi, but oh, how I wish I do get to own it! See you next chapter :)**

**Karkat: ESCAPE WHILE YOU CAN!**

**Me:Quiet!**


	3. Chapter 3

/Hoshi's POV/

After I met Haruhi for the first time, I started visiting the host club regularly. I come when she has no customers, so I don't intrude on any sessions. Kyoya still makes me pay to see her during host club hours, which is _so_ unfair. When I wasn't with Haruhi, I took the time to get to know the other hosts. Honey-sempai was just as expected; cute and friendly. He started calling me "Starry-Chan" because he says it sounds really cute and that it suits me. His friend, Mori-Sempai, is not as scary as I had originally thought. Sure, he has that whole "Strong, silent, wild" type-thing going on, but he's much kinder than I had originally suspected. The blond windbag, Tamaki-Sempai, is quite the character. He's kind, funny, and charming, but he's also childish, strange, and easily depressed. Kyoya-Sempai is...intimidating to say the least. I've been too afraid to approach him. Lastly, that leaves Hikaru and Kaoru, who are currently walking in this direction.

My instincts kick in: fight or flight, so I take to the skies. I slowly walk out of the door, hoping that they won't follow. With my luck, they do. At least, only Kaoru does. "Hey, Hoshi, wait up!" He calls out to me.

I speed up my pace, refusing to acknowledge that he said anything. "Wait!" _I will not stop, I will not stop, _I chant in my head. He probably just wants to talk about that day, and I don't have any words to say to him.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts as a hand places itself on my shoulder. Shoot, I had not even realized that he's caught up with me. I freeze, "What do you want?"

I hear a sigh, "I just want to talk."

I remove his hand from my shoulder, "There is nothing to talk about," and I start to walk away again.

His hand grabs my wrist, "I was an idiot," this phrase stops me, and he takes that as a sign to continue, "I didn't realize that you really, truly liked me, and all I did was toy with your feelings. I was a jerk, and I have been thinking that over and over again. The more I thought about you, the more I fell for you, and I can't get you out of my head." My eyes tear up, but I won't give in that easily, "I've liked you for a long time now, so will you give me another chance?"

I don't hesitate, "No." And with that, I pry his wrist off and walk away.

/Kaoru's POV/

Well, I expected that. I watch her retreating figure and I sigh to myself. I really did mess things up. She won't even talk to me, she didn't even think twice before she denied me. I just need to try harder. I will show her that I'm sorry, and I will make it up to her. Somehow.

/Hoshi's POV/

How dare he?! He thinks that he can just claim to love me and that I'll fall into his arms and beg to be his girlfriend?! I thought I loved him, I wanted to date him, and he showed no interest! How can he just waltz in and think that the offer is still there?! No, I will not like him in that way anymore, or will I? These thoughts all race through my head as I lay on my mattress. No use thinking about it too much, I guess. I sigh, and go to sleep, forgetting completely about dinner.

*The very next morning*

I walk up to my locker and open it. My stomach growls, a punishment for missing dinner and then skipping breakfast because I woke up late. Inside my locker is something I did not expect to find, an orange rose with a note tied to it. "_Can we at least start over as friends?" _it says. I sense movement behind me and I see Kaoru there with a hopeful look. For a complete and utter jerk, he can sure do a good puppy-dog face.

I sigh, weighing my options, "Fine." I might as well give him the benefit of the doubt.

He grins and hugs me, "Yes!" he let's go and declares to the now-empty hallway, "From this day forth, I say that Akari Hoshi will be my friend, and we will have a fresh start!"

I can't help but give a small smile and murmur a quick, "Here here!"

Kaoru winked at me, and his expression got a little more serious, "But you must promise me that you won't treat me any different than any other friend, no matter what the past was."

I retaliate, "Only if you do."

He smirks at me, playful and kind, "I promise"

"Then so do I"

With that promise still fresh in our minds, we walk to class together and joke around. I feel a sense of being watched and turn around on instinct, "Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

I shake off my paranoia, "Yeah, I'm fine."

/No one in particular's POV/

What Hoshi did not know, was that she was, in fact, being watched. Miharu Hasegawa stared at the pair of "friends" with contempt as they walked to their class together. "How dare she?"

Miharu bit her lip, "She thinks that she can take the host club members all for herself?" She winced as laughter erupted out of Kaoru, her long-time crush, "We'll just see about that."

"But what can we do?" Miharu's number 1 minion asks her (she couldn't remember this girl's name for the life of her).

Miharu smiles, "We'll just have to 'help' her realize her mistake."

/Hoshi's POV (again)/

We walk into classroom 1-A together, bringing a smile to Haruhi's face and having Hikaru run over to Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Where have you been?!" He brings his brother in for a hug, then lifts Kaoru's face up until they meet eye-to-eye. "I was so worried about you, Kaoru." he says in a not-so-quiet whisper.

"Hikaru...I'm sorry for making you worry," Tears come to his eyes, and he turns his head away, "I don't deserve to be your brother."

Hikaru looks like he's about to say something else, and is cut off by the teacher, "A-hem! If you two are finished, will you please take a seat?" I roll my eyes at those two and sit right next to Haruhi.

"So, you and Kaoru seem to be on better terms," She says, smiling.

I exhale, "Yeah, we decided to start over, and he promised not to treat me any different from his other friends."

Haruhi's eyes widen, "You may not want that."

I shoot her a look of confusion, "Why not?"

She chuckles and shakes her head, "Because those two have interesting ways of showing they care for a friend."

I was about to say something along the lines of 'They can't be that bad' when I felt a chin on my shoulder. I turn my head and see golden-hazel orbs peering into my blue ones. "OH MY GOD!" I yell and fall out of my seat.

I look up to see Hikaru and Kaoru laughing in a playful manner, "Looks like she'll be fun after all," Hikaru said, wiping a tear from his eye.

What have I gotten myself into?

*Super special timeskip into the cafeteria for lunch!*

Lunchtime! My favorite time of the day. I can almost feel my stomach exhaling in relief. I ponder the choices, they all look wonderful. I decide on my usual, an A lunch. Haruhi usually eats in the classroom, so I'm alone eating in the cafeteria. Or so I thought.

"Hoshi-Chan!" It was Hikaru and Kaoru. Again. I begin to understand what Haruhi meant by 'You may not want them to act like they do with their other friends'. I sigh, knowing I can't ignore them and turn to face the twin brothers.

"Let's play the..." Hikaru began.

"'Which One is Hikaru' Game!" Kaoru finished.

I know that I probably don't have much of a choice in this and ask, "How do I play?"

"All you have to do..." Kaoru begins this time.

"Is figure out which of us is Hikaru..." Hikaru adds.

"And you win!" they say in unison.

"What happens if I win?" I wonder aloud.

"You get a mystery prize!" They answer in unison once more.

"And if I lose?" I regret asking as soon as the words leave my mouth.

"You have to play...a penalty game!" Their matching smirks kind of scare me.

"Alright, I'll play." It's not like you weren't going to anyways.

They smile, pulling on hats to hide which way they part their hair. They then proceed to change places once, twice. I try to keep track, but I end up getting dizzy. "Okay," They said together, "Which one of us is Hikaru?"

This choice is very important. One false move, and I have to play whatever 'penalty' game they decide. Oh god I have to focus. I look into the eyes of the one on the right, he seems very confident that I'll lose, and the one on the left holds a softer look, almost like he wants me to lose.

I take a deep breath and point to the one on the right side, "Hikaru."

"And how do you know, " they ask at the same time once more. I ponder this. How did I know? Then I remember.

"Hikaru's gaze is always more confident than Kaoru's, and Kaoru always has a kinder look to him than Hkaru." I say, confident of my answer.

"Bzzt bzzt, you got it wrong!" their smirks definitely scare you now.

"No she didn't." It's Haruhi, bless her.

The twins' faces dropped, "Aw, come on Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"We were going to play a penalty game!" Kaoru finished.

"What are you doing here?" I question.

"Well, someone has to save you from the terrible two, right?" She says, sitting down to me and opening her box lunch.

"Haruuuhhiiii , that's not nice!" The twins say at the same time. If they do that again, I swear I am going to punch them.

I speak up, "Guys, just shut up and eat your food...before I do." The twins pout, but they oblige, Hikaru sitting next to Haruhi and Kaoru sitting next to me.

"You know, Hoshi, you're really mean." Kaoru says.

"If I'm mean, then don't talk to me," is all I say.

"So Hoshi, my dad wanted me to invite you over for dinner today, he says he's dying to meet you." Haruhi informs me.

"Sure, I'd love to." I reply. Haruhi is my best friend, after all.

"We wanna come too." The twins prodded.

"I also think I should accompany my new daughter to my dear Haruhi's abode." then there's Tamaki, appearing out of no where.

"Daughter?" I say, but no one hears.

"No, guys, the invite's only for the Hoshi," Haruhi states.

The twins and Tamaki are about to argue with Haruhi about how they should most definitely be allowed to come to her house, when the bell signaling the end of lunch rings.

_Saved by the bell,_ I think.

* * *

**A/N :D Chapter three! You should all know that my chapters will probably vary in lengths, but never under 1,000 words (except for the prologue). Please leave a favorite and a review (a follow included please :) ) Thanks to everyone who's already favorited, followed, and reviewed. **

**Nepeta: :33 see you next time!**

**Karkat: HOPEFULLY NOT**

**Me: Don't be rude, Karkat!**


	4. Chapter 4

Afternoons at the Host Club, is there anything better than this? I can think of about 100 things, but Kyoya 'insists' that I continue coming now that I know Haruhi's secret. And by insist I mean threaten me while writing something down in that Death Note he has. So here I am, helping Haruhi clean up a spilt tea cup.

"Damn rich people," she mutters under her breath.

Me, with the owls ears I've possessed since when I was young, asked, "Why do you say that?"

"They always expect someone to clean up after them," She says bitterly.

I choose not to point out that I am also wealthy, so I shake my head and laugh a little, "You know, rich people don't have it all that easy."

She gives me a questioning look, "How?"

I frown a bit, "Well, when you're the "heir" or "heiress" to a company, you're bred for it. You don't get any choice in what you want to do," I sigh, "And you can't love anyone you want."

Haruhi looks surprised, "Seriously?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, if you marry, it has to benefit the company. Feelings are just a minor complication. That's the whole point of arranged marriage."

She looks down at her hands, which are still wiping up the tea, "I... I didn't know that."

I nod, "But you are right. Rich people can be complete brats."

She turns to face me, "Thanks."

I give her a quizzical look, "For what?"

She smiles and giggles a bit, "For helping me mop up the tea, I mean."

"Oh, right. That. You're welcome," I smile back.

"Okay, ladies, it's time to go," Kyoya magically appears in the center of the room, "Visiting hours are over."

A collective 'Aww' sounds from all the girls in the room. I roll my eyes, they'll just be coming back tomorrow. Since I'm not an official member, though, this means that I'll have to leave as well as the now-depressed fangirls.

"Tonight at 5:00, right Haruhi?" I ask, checking to make sure that I have the time right. I wouldn't be wanting to come too early or too late. She nods in reply, and I walk out of the huge double doors.

As soon as I leave, three girls stand in front of me. I immediately recognize one as Miharu Hasegawa, I've seen her in class giving me dirty looks whenever I speak to the twins; Kaoru in particular. She puts on a sickly sweet smile and asks way too nicely, "May we speak to you _alone _please?" Oh no, she seems ticked.

I take a deep breath and give a reluctant "Yes" then I follow Miharu and her two minions (for lack of a better way to address the two girls beside her.) to an empty classroom.

"Who do you think you are?" She says after her minions make sure the coast is clear.

"I'm pretty sure I'm is Hoshi Akarui," Sensing the danger I start going to the exit, only for Miharu to block me.

"That is not what I meant," She's beginning to get flustered, "I meant that who do you think you are to hang around the Host Club?!"

I breath a sigh of relief, "Oh, in that case, I think that I'm their friend. Is there a problem with that?"

Miharu gives me a death glare, "Yes, there is a problem," her voice is quiet, "You think you can become 'friends' with them and steal the Host Club away from the rest of us! The Host Club is for everyone, not just you! I mean, you hardly even act properly to be around them!" she sets angrier, "So stop hogging them all for yourself!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Seriously? You're acting like these guys are toys. If you really care about them, then why don't you try to befriend them yourself? Oh yeah, that's right, you're too busy ruining all the rest of their friendships to care." She sputters, but I don't stop, "You know, people like you really irk me. You think that you and only you can be friends with them. You claim that you want to 'share' them, but who are you to decide that? And who do _you_ think _you_ are, judging about 'the way I act' when you cornered me and threatened me to stop having friends like the little brat you are. "

"Well..I..." I cut her off again.

"I am going to be friends with the Host Club, no matter what _you _say. They have shown me nothing but kindness and I will not stop just because you have an inferiority complex!" I yell.

I turn around and exit the room, leaving a shell-shocked Miharu and co. in my wake.

*Timeskip 3 hours to 5:00 p.m.*

I stand outside of Haruhi's apartment complex. I look at the little paper in front of me, and I confirm that I'm in the right place. I take a deep breath and knock on the door, unsure of what to expect.

The door opens, and I see a woman in front of me. She has reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. There's something a bit...masculine about her, but I now know better than to ask. She eyes me curiously and I blush, "Oh my, I'm sorry, I must have the wrong house!"

I'm about to turn around and leave when Haruhi comes up behind the woman, "Dad? Who's at the door?"

I try not to let my shock show. This pretty lady is Haruhi's _dad_?! I did not see this one coming, and I've seen some strange things. Apparently I didn't do a good job at hiding my shock, and Haruhi's dad asks, "Why do you look so shocked, dear?"

I mentally scold myself for losing my composure, "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect you to be so pretty, Mr. Fujioka." I say with a smile.

Haruhi's dad smiles, "Well aren't you a nice one? Come in, you must be Hoshi, Haruhi's told me so much about you! And please, call me Ranka."

Ranka led me inside of his house. I look around, it's definitely not as big as my estate, but it somehow feels...cozier. Ranka leads me to their table, and I kneel across from him at a set place with a cup of tea. I hear Haruhi call from the kitchen, "Dinner's almost ready, so make yourself at home, Hoshi."

I get comfortable, "Wow, this is such a nice place!" I say with a genuine smile.

Ranka seems pleased, "Why, thank you!" He takes a sip of his tea, "But I really would like to know more about you."

I drink more tea as well, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, are you involved with the Host Club?"

I shrug, "I wouldn't say 'involved', but I do know that Haruhi's a girl and I visit her often."

Ranka smiled, "How wonderful that my daughter is starting to make new friends that are girls."

I give him a confused look, "I'm her only friend that's a girl?"

He sighs, "Unfortunately yes, since she has to pretend to be a boy, most girls don't really talk to her other than to be hosted."

I look into my tea cup, remembering the confrontation with those fangirls from earlier, "Oh."

/Kaoru POV/

Haruhi then walks through the kitchen door into the living room to give Hoshi and Ranka their plates of food. How do I know this? Because I'm currently watching from a bush using a pair of binoculars, with Hikaru and the boss on either side of me.

"Remind me why we're here again," Kyoya says coolly from his spot under a tree.

"Because, we have to see how my two daughters are doing!" Tamaki utters in a strained whisper.

"So why don't we just ask to go in?" Honey inquires.

Tmaki jumps up, "Brilliant! I can't believe we didn't think of it sooner!"

"Boss, we've been saying this for the past hour," Hikaru starts.

"But you haven't even listened," I pick up from where he left off. Our statement fell on deaf ears, though, as Tamaki went on about how we could all have 'a family dinner'. I roll my eyes, the boss can be so dense at times.

"I wouldn't advise that," Kyoya stated.

"Why not?" Honey asks.

"Simply because of the fact that Haruhi probably doesn't have enough food prepared to feed six more guests," He faces Tamaki, "and she said specifically that you were not invited, if I recall correctly." And...Tamaki's in his corner again.

"So what exactly do _you _ want us to do?" Hikaru questions.

"If we're caught spying from out here, then Haruhi will freak out for sure," I add.

Kyoya only says, "Just go home and you'll see them tomorrow."

"Good point," My brother and I chorus.

"It's decided, then. Tomorrow we will all come to Haruhi's house for a family dinner." Tamaki declares.

Hikaru and I salute, then make our way with everyone back to our respective limos.

I wonder what Haruhi and Hoshi will say about that.

* * *

**A/N Yay! Chapter 4! Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed and I'm really glad that you like this story! **

**Karkat: I'M NOT. YOU'RE JUST ENCOURAGING HER.**

**Me: 'u' Please leave a favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you next time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club because if a did, HikaHaru would be canon and Kaoru would be my husband. I only own my original characters and this plot line!**


	5. Chapter 5

/Hoshi's POV/

The dinner at Haruhi's went very well, with no interruptions from a certain Host Club. I ended up looking at the door most of the time, half-expecting them to burst through the door and try having a "family dinner" ugh. I guess Haruhi had the same idea, because she kept eyeing the door like it would bust open at any minute. Eventually, Ranka had noticed and asked if we were expecting anybody else, to which we both answered a hesitant but resounding "No".

I smile at the memory. I wish my parents and I could have such a strong bond like Haruhi and her dad do. I let loose a long sigh, probably not. All my parents care about is having the perfect little heiress to take over their company. On that happy note, I push open the door to classroom 1-A.

I'm met with a familiar scene, the twins were crouched next to Haruhi's desk and poking either of her cheeks. "I'm trying to study." She deadpans, but I can see the irritation radiating off of her.

The twins either don't notice or don't care, and I choose to go with the latter, "But Haruhiiii, we're boooored!"

I successfully stifle a laugh and take my usual seat next to Haruhi, "Quit bothering Haruhi," I say in a serious tone. "Can't you see," I pause for a moment, nearly saying 'she' but then I remember the whole school thinks she's a boy, "_he _is trying to study?"

I almost regret saying that, because the terrible two choose to crouch on either side of _me _ next. "So what you're saying is..." Hikaru begins on my right.

"You would rather us bother you instead." Kaoru finishes, crouching on my left.

You can practically see the irk mark on my forehead, "I didn't say that."

"But you implied it." Hikaru says.

"And implying is just as good as saying it outright." Kaoru follows up.

"Guys, just go take your seats," I try not to take their bait and get angry.

The boys pout, and sit at their respective seats. I sigh in relief, thank gosh they finally decided to listen to me. Wait, I freeze. They _never _ listen to me. I can only come up with one solution, they're up to something. I look to the seat next to me, where Kaoru is trying to give me the most innocent look he can muster.

Yeah, definitely up to something.

*Timeskip to after classes*

Classes went on without further interruption from the twins, which was a silence I welcomed with open arms. Even after class, though, I still can't get that nagging feeling that they're up to something out of my head. Sure enough, as I open the door to go to music room 3, each twin comes up on either side of me and locks one of my arms with one of theirs.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru questions.

"Music room 3 to request Haruhi, where else can I go?" I respond, slightly irritated, like that evil Shadow King would let me go anywhere else. Stupid secrets.

"What a coincidence! We were just about to go there too," Kaoru exclaims, "We can escort you."

I close my eyes, silently praying to whatever deity for patience, "I can walk on my own."

But my protest goes unnoticed by them, because the twins start to drag me to the room where the Host Club meets. They push open the doors of the room, and make their way inside, all the while still attached to me.

I look at them with confusion, "Where are you taking me?"

Hikaru turns his head, "Why, to our table, of course."

Kaoru does the same, "You're requesting us today!"

"Why would I do that?!" I half-shout.

"Because we did what you said and didn't bother Haruhi or you all day," Hikaru states.

"So now you owe us," Kaoru says matter-of-factly.

So _this _is why they behaved. Figures. I sigh, knowing that arguing is futile, and mutter a small, "Fine. Whatever."

The twins beam in triumph as they sit me down on a couch, claiming either side of me. At Kaoru's sudden closeness, I feel an all-too-familiar pang in my chest that's quickly followed by a little of the left-over hurt. _No_, I tell myself, _you said you'd be his friend and that you wouldn't treat him any differently, _I mentally sigh, _the past is in the past, and it will stay there. _

I snap out of my thoughts as the customers start to file in like always. The twins seemed to have gotten comfortable while I was thinking, because they're now leaning on me, with one arm around my neck each.

The girls requesting the twins see this, and while some think it's cute, others send me glares that would put Kasanoda to shame.

"Hello ladies," The twins greet, disentangling themselves from me.

"Hi," The girls greet simultaneously, is it just me, or do they speak in unison almost as well as the twins do?

"So, Hoshi, what are you doing here?" One girl asks, eyes sparkling with the hope of a three-way romance. Puh-lease.

"Yeah, what _are _you doing here?" Another repeats, though she's eyeing me like I came from the trash bin.

I start to answer, but I'm cut off by Hikaru, "We invited her here," He reaches over and grabs Kaoru's face, "But no matter where she sits, no one will ever come between us, Kaoru."

"Really, Hikaru?" Kaoru asks with mock doubt.

"Of course Kaoru."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes as the girls surrounding us let out a resounding squeal. I start to blush a bit when I realize that this whole spectacle is being done _over my lap_.

I let loose a small cough to get their attention, "Uh, guys? I can move if you want."

"You don't have to move," Hikaru says.

Kaoru lets loose a little smirk, "Yeah, we like you exactly where you are."

/Kaoru's POV/

I smirk, obviously pleased by the small blush growing bigger on her face. That's when we hear the boss whine, "But Haruhiiiiiii."

"No, senpai," Haruhi replies, losing her patience.

Seeing us distracted, Hoshi takes the opportunity to get up and walk over to the two, curiosity etched onto her features.

"What are you two arguing about?" She asks, trying to diffuse the situation.

Tamaki turns her attention to Hoshi, pulling her in for a hug, "It's horrible, Hoshi, our dear Haruhi does not wish for us to come over for dinner tonight."

Hoshi answers with a resounding, "So?" and Tamaki runs to Kyoya with tears running down his face.

"Mommy! Our daughters don't want to have dinner at Haruhi's house," He yells, voice gradually getting higher.

I turn my attention to Kyoya, who says an unenthusiastic, "Oh, no, whatever shall be done now?" with no emotion whatsoever.

I look over at Hikaru, seeing as we already planned for this to happen, and we both say in unison, "We know what to do."

Haruhi and Hoshi turn to look at us, bewildered. "It's simple really," Hikaru begins, as always.

"We just go over to Hoshi's instead," I finish, smirking at her expression.

/Hoshi's POV/

"WHAT?!" I shout, "You can't come to my house!"

"Why not, Starry-chan?" Honey asks, tugging at my yellow monstrosity of a uniform.

"Yeah, why not?" The twins come over to me.

Shoot, I'm in a bad position, how can I possibly explain my home situation in a way they'll understand? Looking over at Kyoya, I bet he already knows, but why should the others have to?

"Because," I force a smile onto my face, "Wouldn't it be better if we all went out to eat?"

Tamaki forces me into another hug, spinning me around, "What a wonderful idea, Hoshi!" He lets me go, and I'm really dizzy. "It's settled, then, we will not go to Haruhi's but to a wonderful restaurant as a family!"

I suppress a sigh of relief, the Host Club seems to be content with my idea. All except for Kaoru, who was pouting, and Haruhi, who didn't want to go anywhere with the Host Club. I can't help but wonder why Kaoru would want to come over to my house so badly. Whatever, I shrug off the thought.

"A-hem," All of the hosts, plus me, turn to look at the customers, who are watching the spectacle with emotions ranging from amused to annoyed.

The hosts all blush sheepishly, then proceed to return to their posts.

*Timeskip to after the Host Club*

I sigh, plopping down onto my bed. That was a close one. I can only imagine the looks on their faces when they find out, and knowing my parents, they would probably blurt it out at the first chance they get, saying that as friends, it's 'their right to know'.

"Ms. Akarui, there are a couple of classmates waiting outside for you," A maid informs me at the doorway. I sigh and get changed into what I like to wear most, boot-cut blue jeans, with a purple t-shirt saying "Keep Calm and Dream On". I throw my hair into a messy bun, and I go down to the door, with my maid following me all the way down.

She moves to open the door for me, saying, "I hope you enjoy yourself, Ms. Akarui."

I grab the door handle instead, "Thank you very much, but I'd really prefer it if you called me Hoshi," I say with a sweet smile.

She bows, "Of course, of course."

The door opens, and I see the Hitachiin twins standing at the doorway with, "What are you doing here," I question.

"We were told to pick you up," They inform me at the same time, and before I know it, I'm being thrown over the shoulder of Kaoru.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaim as my face meets with his back.

"Picking you up," He says, laughing.

Hikaru opens the door to the limo and gets in, then Kaoru unceremoniously drops me in the back seat, getting in after me.

Once inside, I turn to face him, "What was that?! You're supposed to be the nice one!"

I ignore the "Hey!" from Hikaru as Kaoru faces me, then throws me a cheeky grin, "I don't know, that felt pretty nice to me."

I blink at his uncharacteristic behaviour, then give him an incredulous look, "What do you take me for?"

Kaoru hugs me, and Hikaru joins in, "You're our teddy bear!"

This surprises me even more, "Why would you say that?"

"Because you're hugable and cute," They say in unison, making a blush form on my face. When the driver announces that we arrived at our destination, I practicaly launch out of the limo, bumping into Mori on my way out.

"Sorry Mori," I say, grimacing from the pain, his back is rock solid!

"It's okay, Takashi doesn't mind, right Takashi?" Honey says, half hanging from Mori's neck.

"Ah," Mori agrees.

I then get a bearing on my surroundings, "What are we doing at Haruhi's apartment?"

"To pick her up, of course!" Tamaki bounds into the place where everyone's meeting, soon followed by Kyoya.

"Ooh," I say, comprehending that she doesn't have a limo.

We all make our way up the small set of stairs leading to her door, and Tamaki knocks.

"Hello~" Ranka greets cheerfully, then, seeing Tamaki in front of him, proceeds to push him out of the way. An act that sends Tamaki into a corner, or at least, as close to a corner as he can get to.

He then calls to Haruhi, "Haruhi, your friends are here!"

"Okay, Dad, I'll be down in a second," She replies from somewhere upstairs.

"My, my, isn't she popular?" Ranka muses, seeing that it was only yesterday that she had a friend over for dinner.

"I'm ready to go now," Haruhi says as she comes out to greet us.

Tamaki instantly grabs her and rockets off to his limo, with Ranka yelling, "You better have her back no later than 10:00, mister!"

He then turns to us and smiles, "Enjoy your dinner, dears."

I get the impression that he doesn't like Tamaki very much. I see Tamaki still dragging Haruhi to his limo and I mutter to myself, "You guys sure do take the whole 'picking up' thing pretty seriously."

Then Hikaru and Kaoru each throw an arm over my shoulder, "Don't be like that," Hikaru says into my right ear.

"Yeah, you know you enjoyed it," Kaoru says into my left ear, sending a shiver up my spine. They both escort me to their limo where everyone was already waiting to leave.

* * *

**A/N Yay! Budding Romance :):):). Also, what is Hoshi's secret? Any comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated, and I'd like to thank Your Own Personal Hell, Rubicksmaster, Faylinn Night, x-shutter-bug-x, Quirkista, Azuki Bean, and RedSakura19 for the wonderfully amazing reviews :D. Without you guys I don't know how I'd be motivated to write this story ;u; so thank you, and you all get cake from Honey. Plus you should consider this a warning, it will possibly get sad in the next few chapters. I can't help it!**

**On another note, please leave a favorite review, and follow and I'll see you next chapter :):):).**


	6. Chapter 6

I still can't believe that in two days, I've had dinner at Haruhi's and now at a fancy restaurant? I mean, as being rich myself, I'm no stranger to extravegance, but these guys, these guys are something else. So here I am, sitting at a table with seven other people with no idea what to do.

"Alright, troops, we need a new cos-playing idea," Tamaki, ventured, breaking what had become an awkward silence.

Immediately, the once quiet table breaks into an array of of different conversations and ideas, and I spot Haruhi furiously rejecting one of Tamaki's ideas. Deciding to cut in before Tamaki dies, I say, "What about the Little Mermaid?"

All seven heads turn towards me, "Who's going to be who Starry?" Honey asks quite adorably.

I take a deep breath, fighting the urge to squirm under the fourteen watchful eyes, "Well, Haruhi could be Ariel, Tamaki could be King Triton, Honey could be Flounder, Mori could be Sebastian, Kyoya could be Ursula, and the twins could be Ursula's eel henchmen things."

A silence ensues until Kyoya speaks up, "That sounds like a nice idea, Hoshi," he states with false sweetness, probably irked at being Ursula. I stifle a laugh at the look of insincere kindness on his face. Wow, he's mad.

Haruhi leans over to me, "Thanks," she whispers, "Tamaki was trying to get me to be Cinderella."

I decide to tease her and say, "That doesn't sound too bad, maybe you guys should do that next time." At the look of blatant shock on her face, I start laughing, "Relax, I was only kidding you, but you should've seen your face!"

She playfully hits my arm, "Not funny."

We are inturuppted bu Tamaki, who had seemingly launched across the table (in reality, he just had walked around), pulling us both into a death hug, "It's so nice to see my dear Haruhi bonding with another female, I am so glad your dinner with Haruhi worked out well last night!"

I feel myself getting dizzier by the moment, what is it with this guy and spinning?! "I don't r-remember, saaying th-that iit went w-w-well," I manage to say through the death hold.

Tamaki let's me go, giving me a sheepish look. "Wait, don't tell me you were..." I begin.

"You were spying on us?!" Haruhi asks incredulously.

"Well, um," Tamaki shrinks at the sight of Haruhi's anger, "yes?"

I can hear the sounds of the twins' identical facepalms, "They didn't have any proof, boss," Hikaru starts as always.

"Yeah, what happened to the deny everything rule?" Kaoru adds.

"You guys are impossible," I mutter, watching Haruhi berate Tamaki.

"Impossibly handsome?" Hikaru asks.

"Impossibly cute?" Honey inquires.

"Impossibly charming?" Kaoru tries.

I barely contain a sigh, rubbing at my temples, noticing the stares from other guests at the entire spectacle, "More like impossibly annoying," I grumble.

"What was that again?" I feel a shadow loom over me, noticing it to be the Shadow King himself, false sweetness cover ing up his annoyance. He's probably still amd at me for the Ursula thing.

"Uh," I sweat drop, "nothing?"

He smiles, "That's what I thought." Man, he is scary.

*Timeskip to next day!*

I walk into the Host Club, to find an amazing sight. The walls have been painted blue, with little bubbles at places. There were plastic aquatic plant all over the place, and the room looked like an underwater castle.

"Welcome," The voices of the Host Club snap me out of my trance. That's when I notice it, Tamaki has a crown on his head, and has a green flowy skirt-like thing that spilts at the end, giving the effect of a merman's tail. He also has nothing on his chest. Haruhi has the same skirt thing, but with a purple shirt (she does have to be a guy in the Host Club,so no shell bra, much to Tamaki's disappointment). Honey looks adorable, wearing a yellow jumpsuit with blue stripes on the back, and having fins on his head and arms. Mori is the same as Honey, but his suit is red, and he has claws where his hands would normally be. Kyoya's skin is painted gray, and he has a skirt thing too, but his breaks off into multiple parts, like tentacles. He also has a black shirt and a white wig. The twins are painted gray, very much like Kyoya, but they have black wigs on, and Hikaru has a scar on his right eye, while Kaoru has it on his left eye.

Noticing that it's just me, the hosts return to their original tables. I instinctively go towards Haruhi's, as accustomed to, but I stop when I realize she has customers. Remembering Kyoya's 'no bothering the customers' rule, I go over to the twins, who also seem occupied, as do the others. Except for Kyoya. Oh, joy, one-on-one time with the Shadow King who also happens to be harboring a small grudge for having him dress like a girl. I take a deep breath and exhale, courageously walking up to him and sitting at his table.

"Hello," he says as I sit down.

"Hey," is my reply as we settle into an awkward silence. What is it with me and awkward silences this week?!

Thankfully, I'm saved as two girls come over, "Um, Kyoya," one starts, "Could we, uh, request you?" Poor girl, she seems nervous. She should be.

"Of course," he answers with false sweetness, then his expression darkens considerably, his kind smile replaced with an evil one, "If you'd be willing to pay the price, that is." No matter how much he protests, the character Ursula was made for him. I wouldn't be surprised if they sat down for tea once a week to compare notes. I almost laugh at the thought, then realizing that, since these two are customers, I have to leave the table.

I stand up, careful to step over the puddle that those girls had melted into. I sigh, shaking my head, these girls have no dignity whatsoever. A shrill beeping cuts through my train of thought, and I look down at my wristwatch. Shoot! I need to go. I sneak out the door of the Host Club and take off down the hallway.

/Kaoru's POV/

I watch her run out of the Host Club quickly, and my first reaction is to run after her. Hikaru follows my gaze and raises an eyebrow. He knows what I'm thinking as always, and sends me a _Okay, we'll follow her, _glance. I nod my head imperceptibly and he stands on his chair.

"Okay ladies," he shouts, drawing the heads of every person in the room, "The Host Club is ending early today so I must kindly ask you all to leave now!"

All the girls seem saddened at this, and I go onto my chair as well, "But fret not, girls, for I know we'll see each other tomorrow!"

This seems to cheer them up, and they all leave. As soon as they're gone, Tamaki runs up to me, "What on Earth was that for?! This was one of our most popular themes yet!"

Kyoya appears beside him, "I must agree, our request rates increased by 30%" He became sinister, "If you don't have a good reason for this, _interruption_, then I'm afraid I'll have to add to Haruhi's quota."_  
_

Haruhi looks shell-shocked, "What?! Why me?!"

"Because, as their friend you have to keep a closer eye on them, Haruhi, and clearly you have been shirking that responsibility." He retorts calmly.

Haruhi clearly know that there's no sense in arguing and turns away, muttering something about 'Damn rich people'.

Getting impatient, I interrupt, "Excuse me, but we have to go. _now._"

Honey looks up at me, "Why Kao-chan?"

This time it's Hikaru who answers, "Because we saw Hoshi leaving quickly and suspiciously and we want to know what's up, any questions?"

Tamaki looks mortified, "You mean my new daughter is in danger?!"

"Yeah, Boss, now are you guys coming or not?" I ask, clearly growing anxious ny the moment. Immediately, Tamaki shoots out the door with the rest of us following.

We enter the parking lot just in time to see her limousine leave the driveway at the front of the school. The Host Club all piles into Tamaki's limo, and the chase is on. Well, it would be classified as a chase, I muse, you know, if she actually knew that we're following her.

After an excruciatingly long limo ride, with all of us guessing what could be wrong with her, we finally follow her limo into a hospital parking lot. Parking a healthy distance from her limo, we watch her walk in slowly, as if dreading going in there.

We follow her into the doctor's side of the hospital, and we watch her go into the room. Because the office is on the first floor, we peer in through the office's large window. There, I'm met with a sight that shatters my world forever. She's sitting there, hooked up to a _dialysis machine_.

"Ah yes," Kyoya says, "She has been visiting my family's hospital for quite some time now, due to a chronic kidney disease that skips a generation. I do believe her grandmother died form it."

"You...knew?" Haruhi chokes out.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Hikaru yells, losing his temper. I can only stare, transfixed at the sight of the waste travelling from her arm into the machine.

"Well, I'll have you know that it's not my place to inform you," Kyoya's voice is cool and calm, despite the angry looks coming from every Host, "She would not wish to be treated any different than she is now."

"Then, what do we do?" Tamaki's voice is unnaturally quiet.

Kyoya looks at every one of our faces, "We simply have to treat her no differently, and wait for her to tell us on her own."

I nod, choking down the sense of dread that had overcome me.

The old saying is true. Ignorance is bliss.

* * *

**A/N I'm aliiiiiiiiiive. Yeah, I told you it'd get sad eventually. I mean, I can't just have filler chapters, can I? I have to show the plot at _some _point. The race for her heart just became a race against the clock.**

**Anyways, I have reached 1,000 views :D which makes me suuuuper happy, so I'm going to celebrate by making a new story. I have tons of plot ideas, but then decided to let you guys decide.  
The choices are:**

**The Little Heiress:**

**Kind of like The Little mermaid, but Homestuck edition. AU "When sea heiress Feferi Peixes falls in love with yellow-blooded troll Sollux Captor, will a deal from her ancestor make all of her dreams come true, or will the troll race be doomed for another era of rule under the Condesce, with Feferi lost forever?"**

**The King of Shadows:**

**Basically a Kyoya/Haruhi thing, where each Host club member represents a Greek God/Goddess, with Kyoya being Hades and Haruhi being Persephone. AU "Darkness as far as the eye can see. Is marriage really the only escape?"**

**Little Red Riding Hood:**

**Pretty much a Remus/OC thing, where Remus has practically lost all hope of ever not being a werewolf, but soon discovers the most powerful magic of all, _love_. Fifth year, Marauder's era. "We all know Remus Lupin can turn into the Big Bad wolf, but what if one girl can tame the beast within?"**

**Twists and Turns:**

**What happens when one watches ****Labyrinth while reading The Chamber of Secrets? A Ginny/Tom fiction to remember. AU "Ginny Weasley is 16 now, and after a fight with her boyfriend, she'll be sent into a world where danger lurks at every corner, and the deadliest man alive is in love with her."**

**Cast your vote via PM or review, and I'll see you guys next time ^u^.**


End file.
